


Yes Master...

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Master/Servant, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry gains a new servant, and an opportunity to have what he always wanted - a family.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In reply to a request by Little lulu

"Harry!" Hermione burst through the floo. Startled, the eighteen year old looked up. 

"Mione? What's the matter?"

"The Malfoy family's trial!"

Over the past week, trials were being held for every death eater the Ministry could get their hands on. Most had been thrown into Azkaban, but the few who hadn't taken part in the final battle had been put on community service under strict watch. They had been tiring, Harry having to appear as witness for most of them. This trial, however, was one he couldn't miss. He owed his life to both the Malfoy matriarch and Heir.

"Let's go," he said, plucking a cloak off the nearby stand and throwing it on as he followed his best friend through the fireplace to the Ministry.

"Mr. Potter," Amelia Bones greeted him. "Are you here to provide a testimony again?" At the boy hero's nod, she gestured at the seat next to him. Harry sat down, glancing at the blonds in front of the court. Narcissa Malfoy still wore her head high. Draco looked a little worse for the wear, but he didn't look as terrible as he had back in sixth year, so that counted for something. Lucius Malfoy, however, had definitely seen better days. The aristocrat had sunken cheeks and dark bags under his eyes. Azkaban had not treated him kindly a second time.

"The court calls for Draco Malfoy," the scribe announced. The youngest Malfoy stood.

"Innocent. Draco Malfoy saved my life when he could have handed me over to Voldemort," Harry said confidently. His words were practically law now, and he didn't mind using them.

"Innocent." The gavel struck.

"The court calls for Narcissa Malfoy." Everyone turned to look at Harry again.

"She saved my life."

"Innocent. The court calls for Lucius Malfoy." Again, everyone turned expectant eyes.

Harry hesitated. Lucius Malfoy didn't really have anything to redeem him. However, he had done what he did for his family, and Harry didn't want him thrown into Azkaban.

"He wasn't present for the Final Battle, Azkaban is too harsh," he murmured to Amelia. The Interim Minister nodded. 

"Lucius Malfoy, you will be put on community service for your crimes. Please be seated while the Wizengamot discusses your situation."

Harry leaned back and watched silently as the Lords and Ladies convened. "Servitude will set him straight," one of the older Lords commented.

Harry jerked upright. Servitude was a thing? "Yes, yes!" Several voices agreed, and thus, Lucius Malfoy's fate was set.

Amelia turned to Harry. "He will be put under you, as he was Voldemort's servant and you defeated him. Besides, people will be more at ease if he's under the watch of the saviour," she wrinkled her nose at the last word, showing the distaste Harry felt for it. The emerald eyed man sighed. He wasn't going to get a choice in this matter.

The privacy ward that had been put around the convict was removed.

"Lucius Malfoy, you will be stripped of your title and status. You will now, by right of conquest, be the servant of Lord Potter-Black," the court scribe announced.

Amelia sighed. "Lucius No-name, you are free to say goodbye to your family. You will leave with Lord Potter in five minutes."

Lucius glanced at his wife and son. Neither of them were crying, but he hadn't expected them too. Malfoys had perfect masks. Besides, he had wronged them too many times. At least he got a final chance to apologize.

"We are going to be leaving the country," Narcissa told him. He nodded. He had expected that. He glanced at Draco.

"My son, I truly am sorry," he whispered. The young man his son had grown into would make him proud, he knew.

"I'm sorry too, father," Draco said stoically. And then they left, and Lucius turned to face his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen, Mal- right, can't call you Malfoy anymore," Harry muttered. He was seated in an armchair in Grimmauld place, having collapsed there immediately after exiting the fireplace. Lucius had followed, and now awkwardly stood in front of the teenage adult.

"Why are you standing?" Harry asked, looking up from his thoughts.

Lucius grit his teeth, but answered. "You haven't given me permission to sit, _Master,_ " he painfully got out the last word.

Harry startled, before remembering Amelia's words. 'He is essentially your property, and will have to do exactly what you say.'

"You may sit, Lucius, and you need not ask permission to do so in the future," he said with a sigh.

Lucius, however, was well-versed in servitude wizarding laws, and knew exactly what would happen if he sat on the sofa, as 'an equal', so he knelt down, grateful for the carpet under his knees. He was quite far away from middle-aged for a wizard, but he would need to get used to kneeling all the time.

Harry stared down at the aristocrat who was now face-level with his crotch. Clearing his throat, he closed his legs, and sat up. Lucius, meanwhile, tried not to hitch his breath. Harry Potter was a brat. A very well-endowed brat.

"You may eat whenever you wish to, and you may sleep on the bed in the room next to mine. Just inform me before you wish to retire," Harry said, standing up. "Come, I'll show you to your room, it's been a long day. Have you eaten supper?" He glanced back at Lucius, who looked like he was about to start crawling.

"You may walk," he hastily added, and Lucius stood. Slightly ruffled, but his dignity was still intact. Amazing.

"I have eaten, Master."

Harry sunk into his bed with a tired sigh after he ordered Kreacher to make breakfast for two the next morning. Lucius fucking Malfoy, the man who had basically run the Ministry, was now his servant.

"Ar least he's pleasant to look at, since I have to suffer with him."

Harry woke up in the middle of the night to a whimper. Realizing it came from next door, he scrambled out of bed and hurried out of his room, wondering what the matter was. 

He opened the door to find an embarrassed Lucius Malfoy standing next to the bed, staring at a wet spot on it. With a start, Harry realized that he had wet the bed.

"Wha-"

"You did not give me permission to use the bathroom, Master," Lucius said, not looking up to meet his eyes. Harry eyed the wet spot on his sleeping robes, that clung to his crotch. The man was _hung._

"I apologize. You may make use of the bathroom whenever you wish. And you may change your clothes whenever required, too," he said, realizing he would need to be very specific.

"I do not have clothes, Master."

"Right. Kreacher, bring me a robe," he ordered. He then turned back to the blond. "Strip and change."

Lucius began to undress, and Harry realized he had made a mistake in his commands, but he could only watch in fascination as pale skin was revealed. Good gracious, Malfoys might be proud as peacocks but they had every reason to be. The man's body was glorious, and Harry stared unashamed, as Lucius quickly took the offered robe Kreacher had brought and donned it.

"May I go to sleep, Master?"

Harry looked up and straight into silver eyes.

"Now, Pet. You can not leave me in such a condition after your unnecessary strip-tease," Harry said huskily, as he waved his wand to clean the bed and sat on the edge.

Lucius stared. Was this really happening? 

"Kneel, Pet." He knelt. Yes, it was.

Harry threaded his hand through platinum blond strands.

"Answer me truthfully. Do you want this?" he asked seriously. Lucius looked up, his magic forcing him to answer.

"Yes, Master."

"Suck."

Ginny arrived the next morning, shortly after breakfast. Harry and Lucius were in the sitting room, both reading their own books and trying to stop glancing at the other.

"Morning, Lucius," Ginny said pleasantly, deciding to be the better person and not rub salt into gaping wounds. "Morning, Harry. I need to talk to you."

The raven stood up and followed his redhead friend out of the room.

"Yes?" he asked, leaning against a wall, watching Ginny pace the hallway.

"I was hanging out with Luna the other day-"

"You mean you were busy with her in bed," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. 

His ex-girlfriend flushed, but continued, "Luna said something about you needing to have an heir before the year ends."

"What do you mean before the year ends, it's fucking January! Wait a second." Harry froze. "An heir?!"

Ginny shrugged. "You always wanted a family. This is your last chance, you won't be able to have a child after this."

"What- Why?!"

Ginny shrugged again. "Luna said so."

Harry stared at her. "So I need to find someone who is willing to have sex with me just for a child?"

"You're the savior, I'm sure there are plenty of people who will want to."

"I want someone who I can spend my life with, Gin, you know that!"

"I'm sure you can come up with something," Ginny said, as she moved towards the fireplace. "Or you could just get fucked and carry a baby on your own."

"What?!" Ginny was gone.

Harry stalked back into the sitting room. Lucius looked up from his spot on the floor, before hesitantly speaking up.

"Master, are you okay?"

Harry stared at him, remembering Ginny's last words.

"Lucius, tell me about male pregnancies."

As it turned out, a male could carry a child as long as they were magically powerful enough. Meaning Harry could, in the worst case scenario, have a one-night stand and impregnate himself.

The major problem with this was that he was Harry bloody Potter. He was always in the spotlight, and he did not want a child of his to suffer through the same. Which meant that he could not carry a child. Finding a person to do so would mean he would be required to marry them, and Harry did not want to marry for anything else but love.

Harry always took Luna's warnings very seriously, and was tearing through the Black library, looking for anything that could help him.

Lucius watched the boy hero who looked ready to tear out his hair in frustration. He wondered why he was looking through books on pregnancy.

"Master, could I possibly help you?" he asked. He was going to be a servant for the rest of his life, he might as well get used to it.

"I've always wanted a family. And the only way I can get one is if I have an heir by the end if the year," Harry sighed, sitting back in the armchair next to Lucius' leaning form.

Lucius hesitated. He shouldn't do this but-

His son was not his anymore, he had no heir. He was just a mere servant. Besides, he remembered the feeling of getting fucked and somehow, sex was never as intense when he was the one doing the fucking. Lucius caught himself. Was he truly considering this?

Yes, he was.

"Master, I might have a suggestion."


End file.
